A simple dinner
by whiskeynmenthols
Summary: Dean oversleeps, missing his opportunity to make Cas breakfast in bed so makes dinner for the two of them. Cas makes it up to him at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Dean woke up suddenly, disoriented at the bright light shining in his face and at how empty his arms felt. He blinked once, twice, three times before rolling over to check the time on his mobile. He poked around on random phone buttons, drowsily, with eyes half closed until the screen showed him the time. With a jolt, he sat bolt upright, it was 11.45am.

"Oh shit," Dean groaned to himself.

He had intended to be up around 8.00am to treat the love of his life to breakfast in bed. No wonder he had woken up with empty arms, Cas had long since left for work. Dean heavily flumped backwards onto the bed and sighed deeply. He resolved to make it up to Castiel tonight. Hell, he planned to go to town on the whole thing. Candles, wine, even a rose or two. Who said Dean Winchester wasn't a closet romantic?

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and heaved himself from the warmth of the bed. Once he was standing, he looked around the room.

"Jeeeeez," breathed Dean, low in his throat.

The room looked as though a whirlwind had blown into it and wrecked utter chaos. There were clothes everywhere and that meant...everywhere. Dean wondered briefly how exactly his boxers had made it onto the ceiling fan. Not that Dean couldn't remember every little sordid detail from the night before, he could remember it all too well. Dean chuckled to himself. He had barely made it through the apartment door before Castiel had passed him against the wall and engulfed him in deep passionate kisses that made Dean growl deep in his throat. These kisses coupled with Cas' roaming hands had quickly led the two men into the bedroom. It was a memory that Dean would never forget. He glanced up at the suspended boxer shorts once more, laughed again and walked into the en suite bathroom.

After one of the quickest showers of his life, Dean emerged from the en suite in a cloud of steam with a white towel slung low over his hips and water droplets racing down his chest muscles. He picked out the pinks silk panties that Cas had bought him, as a joke. He thought about the evening ahead. If tonight went the way he was planning, well..neither of them would be wearing very much. Throwing the rest of his clothes on, Dean realised that he was working against the clock. Since it was now 12.15pm, he only had roughly four and a half hours until Cas was due home and he had plenty to do in that time.

After picking up all the clothes that were scattered from one end of their room to the other, Dean put the load in the washing machine and wondered to himself when he had become so domesticated. A year ago he would not have been caught dead doing something this homely. Dean smiled to himself as he thought about how Cas had got him house trained in such little time. With the apartment tidied to the best of Dean's ability, he grabbed his keys and headed out of the front door.

The farmer's market was not Dean's favourite place in the world, he was unused to all of the different noises that made his old hunter senses stand on end but he adored all of the smells from all the produce. He braved the farmer's market as often as needed though, as he loved how fresh the food he picked up was and when he cooked, he only cooked with the best. Dean made the decision to go for simplicity over sophistication and picked up the ingredients for Cas' favourite dishes.

Struggling to get his key out of the lock, Dean shouldered the door open and staggered in with his arms full of the brown paper bag and bunch of flowers he had found on his way home from the market. He had seen them and just had to buy them, as he knew that Cas loved sunflowers.

"Pfft who said romance is dead?' questioned Dean to the empty apartment.

Dean had always prided himself on his ability in the kitchen, even before he had become so domesticated. He had started experimenting in the kitchen when him and Sam had first found the bunker and developed a great love of cooking. Dean hit play on the nearby CD player and the apartment was filled with the music of Elvis. Man, he loved him some Elvis. Dancing into the kitchen, Dean began preparing the food, continuing to dance as he seasoned the meat and listened to the sizzle as it hit the hot pan. With the main preparation done, Dean went to set the table and lifted the bunch of sunflowers before they got the chance to wilt in the heat of the kitchen. Laughing to himself as he set the cutlery down, he knew it wouldn't be used. The flowers were plopped into the mostly unused vase in the centre of the table and Dean added a cup of water into them. He plucked the biggest sunflower out of the vase and jogged into the bedroom to gently place the sunflower in the middle of Cas' pillow.

While in the bedroom, Dean decided on a quick change of clothes. He picked through his wardrobe the find his comfiest jeans (the ones he didn't need a belt with) and one of his tightest t-shirts. Just to show Cas that tonight, he meant business.


	2. Chapter 2

Minutes before Cas was due to walk through the door, Dean struck the match to light the two candles that were always sitting on the table. With everything sitting ready, all Dean had to do was sit and wait, contented with how well he had everything prepared. Right on the dot, Dean heard the tell tale noise of the key in the lock and rushed into the kitchen to finished preparing what little there was left to do so there would be nothing left to do but serve it. Cas walked in, with his shoulders hunched over. It had evidently been a hard day at work. As there was nothing left to do in the kitchen, Dean walked over to Cas and wrapped him in a hug, kissing the top of his head. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's back and squeezed, bringing him closer. They stood there, just hugging for a few minutes until Dean started walking slowly backwards with Cas still tightly encased in his arms so they were both nearing the kitchen.

Cas started sniffing, but since his face was still firmly pressed into Dean's chest he couldn't really tell what exactly he was smelling. There was a mixture of scents as far as he could tell. One of those smells was his favourite, it was the smell of Dean and even just thinking about it made him want to inhale again. Without moving his head, he sniffed deeply again breathing in more of Dean's divine smell. It made Cas remember the night before and his eyes closed as he smiled. The other smell in the room started to bother him, because he couldn't place what it was. He turned his head around so his other cheek was resting on Dean's chest so he could look around the kitchen to try and find the strange smell.

He didn't have to look far, he saw almost immediately that there was a pan on the cooker and buns sitting on a chopping board nearby. He realised that Dean had put in quite a lot of effort for dinner and it brought a big grin to his face. Before letting go, he squeezed just a little bit tighter around Dean's middle and looked up at his face. Dean was smiling down at him and kissed his nose before letting go to go and stir the pan on the hob. Cas figured that the most helpful thing he could do since (he hated to admit it) he wasn't the best cook in the world, was to sit at the table and wait eagerly for home cooked dinner.

While Cas was sitting at the table, he wondered vaguely what Dean had cooked. To say that Cas had a wide variety of food he liked would be a massive understatement he would basically wolf down anything that was set in front of him. But Dean knew that Cas would particularly enjoy this dinner, he had planned it perfectly. He had finished preppping the dinner to be served and brought it over to the table, feeling immensely proud. He set the plate down in front of Cas and watched his face as he took in what was on the plate. Cas looked at the monster of the burger on his plate and then looked up at Dean.

"I'm going to need a bigger mouth!" he exclaimed.

"I thought you might like it," Dean smirked.

Every night it was the same, Dean was amazed at how messy that Cas could be with the simple task of eating dinner. There was ketchup all over the table, the lettuce was all over the floor and Cas himself had the flour from the fresh burger buns all over his face and black trousers. Without even thinking, Dean wet his lips with his tongue.

'I hope you have room left. After all, I did make desert.'

Cas' eyes lit up as they met Dean's.

'Oh?'

In answer, Dean stood up and walked the small distance into the kitchen and bent over, deliberately bending low, to open the oven. He had a particular reasoning for wearing these jeans without the belt and Cas was about to see why. As he bent over to pull the chocolate soufflés out, the jeans rode low enough for the pink silk panties to come into view. He heard a sharp intake of breath and smiled to himself. Straightening up, he walked back to the table with the soufflés wrapped in a dish towel smothering the smile he could feel building up. He careful put the chocolate dessert in front of Cas without making eye contact, smirking to himself.

Sitting down beside the other man, Dean started spooning the chocolate mixture into his mouth while Cas' mouth remained open at the sight of the dessert and the thought of Dean in those silken panties. And more to the point some of the memories of things that had happened while Dean was wearing those panties. Shaking himself out of his daydream, he started hungrily wolfing down the chocolate dessert so he could see what Dean had planned for him to end the evening. Dean noticed how quickly Cas was eating and deliberately slowed down, taking his time to lick the spoon spotless every time. Without stopping gulping his pudding down, Cas began to notice that Dean was playing about.

It drove Cas mad because he knew that Dean was doing this on purpose and that Dean would not be budged from this table until he had finished his dessert and Cas wanted this dinner to go lead into the bedroom. And quickly. He could feel his pants begin to tighten as he watched Dean slowly lick the chocolate off his spoon and knew that Dean was completely aware of what he was doing and what effect it was having on him. The wanting was becoming unbearable for Cas and he wondered how Dean could possibly have this much patience.

Cas put his hand on his crotch and rubbed, not caring if Dean saw him. As it happened, Dean did not see what he was doing, but he heard the loud gasp that escaped Cas' lips. He looked up with wide eyes to see what was going on and smirked wickedly. This was playing better than he had ever imagined, he had simply wanted to tease Cas but this, this was gold. With Cas' head thrown back and his hand on his dick, Dean reached under the table and moved the other man's hand. Cas snapped his head down to give Dean a look of defiance. If Dean was going to do this to him, he would damn well rub his dick all he damned well pleased.

He was pretty surprised when Dean started a rubbing his dick with slow circular movements, it drove Cas insane. All he wanted was Dean. All Dean wanted was Cas. The two men simultaneously moved closer to each other, lips mashing together in a deep kiss and each grabbing at the other's clothes and pulling them off. Cas had gripped the hem of Dean's t-shirt and roughly pulled it over his head, discarding it by throwing it in the direction of the sofa, Dean had got hold of Cas' shirt and in his haste, managed to pop several buttons off and they hit the floor with small plop plop plops and bounced across the floor. Cas moaned into Dean's mouth and Dean snaked his arm around Cas' hips and roughly pulled him closer.

Without thinking, Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and squeezed with his thighs. It was Dean's turn to moan into the other man's mouth. He stood up and Cas was still clung around him, deepening their kiss and tugging at the hair on the back of Dean's head with both hands. Dean supported Cas' weight by holding him up under his perfect ass. He staggered towards the bedroom, taking care that he didn't drop his precious bundle. Once he had carefully wobbled into their room, Dean stood over the bed and laid Cas down on the bed, keeping his legs open by wiggling in-between them and pinning him down with his weight.

Dean continued his kisses down past Cas' chin and carried on down to his chest while pulling Cas' hair with one hand and holding his neck still with the other. He nibbled and sucked and licked his way all over Cas' chest while he wriggled about underneath Dean. moaning and gasping. With his trousers becoming unbearably tight, Cas fiddled with his belt but it was an ordeal trying to focus enough to undo the button fly on his jeans but he couldn't tell Dean to stop the fantastic things he was doing with his tongue over his smooth chest.

His fingers fumbled and slipped until he managed to get the buttons open and thrust upwards so he could pull them down past his thighs to give himself some relief from the straining. Through his muddled (and somewhat indecent) thoughts, he realised Dean must be having the same problem and was internally thankful that Dean was wearing these jeans that meant he did not a belt and was able to fumble the button open and rip the zipper down forcefully. He carefully eased Dean's trousers down over his superb ass and realised in delight he had forgotten that he was wearing those silken pink panties. He reached around and yanked down the front of the jeans to reveal the rest of those fantastic panties.


	3. Chapter 3

With no restrictions, Dean's dick was straining against the fine fabric. With Dean occupied kissing and sucking hard enough to leave those marks he loved so much, Cas reached down to cup all of Dean in his hand and started to caress. This stopped Dean's kisses as he threw his head back and moaned while Cas mercilessly continued. Cas stopped rubbing and seized hold of the top of Dean's pink panties and yanked them right the way down. Dean reached one hand down to Cas' boxers but kept his other hand firmly holding the side of his neck, resting his palm on Cas' prominent collarbones that were now covered in purple marks.

When the flimsy material of his boxers was pulled down, Cas' dick had nothing to restrain it. Dean surprised Cas by kissing him hungrily and letting his hands roam everywhere. He began trailing his kisses downwards again, stopping momentarily at the nipples, as he knew Cas was extremely sensitive around there. Dean did not focus on Cas' nipples for long, as he continued to kiss his way down Cas' stomach leaving more love bites in his wake. Lifting his head to move his entire body further down the bed and in one quick movement, he had pulled as much of Cas as he could manage into his mouth.

Hearing his loud gasp and feeling Cas thrust his hips forward out of sheer pleasure and surprise made Dean want to cum right now. If there was one thing in the world that could make Dean melt right there, it was the taste of this man that he had in his mouth. With the movement of Dean's mouth and Cas' forceful thrusting the two men continued until Dean started playing with his tongue, very very slowly, licking from the base to the tip and swirling his tongue around to taste the mixture of sweat and cum.

Cas ran his hands through Dean's hair and grabbed tight handfuls, pushing his mouth further down and thrusted hard, once, twice, three times before coming apart at the seams and loudly crying Dean's name and going limp. Dean looked Cas straight in the eye as he swallowed and licked his lips while Cas murmered his name over and over, still playing with Dean's hair. Reaching up, Dean captured both of Cas' wrists and stretched over the other man to pin them above his head on the pillow.

Cas tried to reach Dean's face, to kiss, to bite, to retaliate from the hickeys dotted all over his chest but he was pinned fast. Dean used his knees to push him up so he could easily reposition himself to have more control over the pinned man's body. He swung his left knee over Cas' leg and left his right knee on the other side and sat down Cas' thighs to have total control. There was nothing Cas could do now but thrust upwards trying to throw Dean off.

Dean laughed and kept hold of Cas' wrists with one hand, still pinned into the pillow and ran his other hand down to Cas' neck. His thumb trailed over his lips on the way down and pulled them apart. Dean crouched down, his lips millimetres from the others and inhaled. He could taste Cas' lips already and closed the small gap between the two men, starting a deep kiss that made his insides melt with happiness. Cas stopped thrusting to buck Dean off and started up a rhythm. Within minutes, Dean had joined in with the rhythm and they were working together while still locked in their passionate kiss.

It didn't take long for Cas to become hard again, even after the fantastic blowjob that blew his mind. Dean moved his free arm to reach into the bedside drawer and pulled out the nearly empty bottle of lube, setting it on the bed within easier reaching distance. Without warning, he let go of Cas' wrists and without any hesitation, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss. Dean moaned, straight into Cas' mouth and Cas gasped.

Pulling one arm away from Dean's neck, he reached for the lube and paused. To do this, he was going to need two hands but he had a handful of Dean's hair holding him in place and he wasn't going to let that go. He got his idea in a flash and thumbed open the lid. Dean looked at him, a hint of confusion, wondering how he was going to work this because the second his hair was let go of he was going to take back control. When Cas squirted the cold liquid onto his stomach, Dean was very surprised and tried to move his head back down, to kiss him again but he was held fast by his hair.

Cas rubbed the chilled liquid with his free hand, making sure there was plenty there and suddenly grabbed hold of Dean's dick, tightly enough to dominate but not enough to hurt. Dean bit his lip and hissed in pleasure. The lube was very cold and Cas' hand was very tight but it was just the right balance between pleasure and pain. Cas began slowly moving his hand up and down and Dean felt very close to cuming so Cas let go completely. Dean sighed and put his hand on Cas' chest.

'Go.' whispered Cas, letting go of Dean's hair.

Dean grabbed Cas' hips and lifted him in the air and carefully set him back down on his lower abdomen, caressing Cas' inner thighs with his thumbs. With Cas' legs straddled over Dean, it was Dean's turn to be pinned down and Cas bent over to place an innocent kiss on Dean's lips. He raised himself up and grabbed hold of Dean's dick again and slowly sat back down, waiting for the sweet pain of Dean's entry. Dean moaned as Cas sat down and started thrusting slowly as Cas bobbed up and down, throwing his head back.

They kept this going for as long as they could before Dean thrusted deeply for the last time and came loudly, calling Cas' name over and over. Cas leant forward to lie on Dean's chest and Dean wrapped his arms around him before kissing his nose.

'I love you,' Dean whispered in Cas' ear.

'Me too, I love you,' Cas murmered into Dean's chest.


End file.
